


Hair

by unneuf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Idiots in Love, Short One Shot, Silly, THE FLOOF, extremely short, lappy doesn't get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unneuf/pseuds/unneuf
Summary: Lapis doesn't understand Peridot's hair.





	Hair

"I don't get it." 

Peridot peeks over the top of her programming guidebook, her glasses lopsided on her face. She furrows her brow. "What don't you get?"

Lapis studies the shorter girl intently, eyes squinted. "Your  _hair."_

"What about it?" Peri flusters, reaching a hand up to pat her head. Her face turns bright red. "Does it look bad?"

"No, it looks great. Peri." Lapis says, "But I don't get how..."

"How...what?"

Lapis makes a triangle shape with her arms, like the 'A' in the YMCA dance. "The floof!"

"... _Floof_?"

"Yeah, you know!" Lapis stands up and walks over to her girlfriend, examining the pale puffs of hair. "How does it fluff into a nearly perfect triangle like that?"

"Uh..." Peridot squints up at Lapis. "Lappy, are you okay?"

"I'm trying to solve this mystery," Lapis says monotonously. "I have to know."

" _Lapis!_ " Peridot squawks as Lapis starts prodding her hair. 

"Shh, let me figure it out." Lapis hums and starts threading her fingers through Peridot's blonde tresses. Peridot sighs and leans back.

"You're insufferable," Peridot tells Lapis, and she smiles.

"I know. But you love me."

* * *

 "Oh, Lappy?"

"Mmm?"

"It's because of hair gel."

"...Well, that's no fun."


End file.
